Electronic and communication devices, such as computers, personal digitals assistants, mobile phone, and televisions, have a display device for displaying contents to users. The display device of such electronic and communication devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit, a light emitting diode (LED) display screen, an organic LED display screen, a polymer LED display screen, a plasma display screen, and such.